


Daddy's Little Sweeheart

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Heavy Angst, Incest, Lolita, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both needed this. In different ways and for a handful of different reasons but it always came back to one thing. Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Sweeheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Written for [Camelot Land's Comment Ficathon](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/10826.html) for the prompt "Morgana/Arthur, What's worse than having a daddy!kink? Indulging it with your brother". I'm sure this came out a lot tamer/different than it was meant to.

Morgana tied the ribbon in her hair. It was pink. She hated pink. Just like she hated all _cute_ things. But it didn’t matter. Because it wouldn’t be the same her that tied the bow around her head. When Arthur came through the door she’d be daddy’s little girl.

She pulled her socks up a little higher, right over her knees. They were pink and white striped, like candy canes, the same soft pink as her ribbon. She’d drawn the line at the dress; that was pure white. It screamed chastity, innocence, purity. Three things she’d lost a long time ago but could pretend she still had. For him.

The lock clicked and she peeked her head around the corner, trying to get a good look at the front door so she could be ready when Arthur came through it. The door opened and closed and she waited three beats of her heart before stepping out from her hiding place.

“Sweetheart,” he called out to her, “I’m home.”

Morgana smiled brightly, love overwhelming her heart because he’d called her sweet. Nobody called her sweet. She ran up to him, jumping up into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. At their age, well into their late twenties, it should have felt wrong to be so close to him but all she felt was the security of his arms wrapped tight around her back.

It wasn’t really their home. They couldn’t dream of doing this at home. The walls had eyes and nobody would understand. The hotel offered discretion. They couldn’t check in as daddy and daughter, the fact there was only a year between them, if that, took care of that idea but they could check in as Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Pendragon and pretend for a while.

The hotel assumed they were having an affair and had made up the names to seem like a married couple but that was far from the truth. The truth was just that, they were Pendragons, both of them, through blood, not marriage. They hadn’t been raised siblings; their father was too selfish and proud for that. But she felt it, the blood they shared. 

In fairness, they were right about the affair bit. Sort of.

“I missed you,” Morgana whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I missed you too,” Arthur whispered back, valiantly carrying her all the way over to the bed. “Why don’t you show me what you’ve been doing all day?”

Morgana frowned, settling down in his lap, swinging her legs. She’d only been given an hour to get ready and that hadn’t left much time to give herself a back story.

“I did my hair for you,” she said finally, hoping it was enough to lead them where they needed to go. “Isn’t it pretty?”

He ran his fingers over the ribbon, being careful not to displace it. “It’s very pretty. Like you, my sweetheart.”

Morgana dropped her voice, her heart racing. She’d never done anything like this before. Nothing that meant so much to her that it made her nervous. “And my socks, I put them on especially.”

“So I see.” Arthur smiled, running his other hand up her calf, innocent words falling away to something that her common sense told her should be creepy but it wasn’t, it was _right_. She’d lived so long without this kind of love. Without a father to call her beautiful and stroke her hair. And Arthur had lived so long under the shadow of a father doing it wrong. He wanted to show that he was a better man, he could be a better father than theirs. He would love her like she deserved to be loved.

“I love you, my little Morgana,” he said, his voice cracking like he might cry. His fingers had reached the end of her sock, now moving over the bare skin of her thigh, under the hem of her summer dress. She feared for a moment that her heart had actually stopped. This. This was what she needed. To be held and petted and told that her daddy would always love her.

She could feel tears welling in her eyes as her heart ached with twenty-six years worth of unspent love. She couldn’t stop them falling, she only hoped Arthur would get it. How happy she was. “I love you too, Daddy.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no tears,” he said, wiping under her eyes. His hands stayed on her cheeks, cradling her face. They were still lovers and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing him. It was part of what they agreed but it still felt like she was blurring a line. Arthur’s hands were shaking as he pulled back and she knew, because she knew him better than she knew herself, that he was feeling the same way.

“It’s ok,” she said, soothing them both. He repeated it back at her and she smiled, nodding.

“Daddy’s here, it’s ok.”

She kissed him again, slowly and tenderly, like she was trying to recreate how she felt inside. They’d agreed before that it was alright that this excited them both. That it made Arthur feel powerful and wanted, to have her depend on him so and accept his love without question. And that she in turn got to close the outside out for a while and just be his little girl for a few hours, to admit she craved being looked after for once rather than having to take care of herself. Both wanted to – no, needed to – know their love was unconditional. That nothing could ever mean anything more to them than this. Nothing could ever break them.

She shifted in his lap so that she had her legs wrapped around his waist again, just as she had when he’d carried her. Her knees were high and her ankles crossed at his back and it wasn’t perfect but with a bit of fumbling, she managed to get his trousers undone. She wasn’t wearing anything under the thin dress, they both knew from the start where this was headed. She needed an outlet for everything she was feeling and as she lowered herself down onto his cock, she could let go of everything else. She put her arms around his neck, the angle so deep that all he had to do was rock her back and forth, holding her, stroking her hair, whispering the words she’d needed to hear all her life from a father that was never truly there for either of them.

Her breath came in short gasps and she was sure she was still crying, her body so warm and held so tightly, she couldn’t feel anything but him. Her daddy. His love. It was like she’d had a nightmare, her whole life up to this point was a nightmare, and he was kissing it better.

When they were done, and she could breathe again, she slipped back into her usual self. Arthur still held her close, not ready to let go yet. And she let him. Letting go would mean they had to go home, her back to her empty apartment and him back to his wife. 

She kissed the top of his head, holding him a little bit tighter. She knew he loved his wife and Morgana didn’t resent him that, just like Gwen didn’t resent their moments together. She understood, it was what it was. Perhaps one day, Arthur would let them meet and she could have a mother too. A mother that didn’t leave her all alone in the world. A father that didn’t deny her even being his child.

And they could have the child that they couldn’t conceive naturally.

Morgana rested her head against Arthur’s, cradling him to her chest. One day they could be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
